Il était une fois, Kanda en prince !
by Yua-chan
Summary: Quoi dire plus que : Quelques personnages de D.Gray-man dans les temps médiéval ? Rien, évidemment ! Court résumé, mais longue histoire ! OS Yaoi, Yullen. T


Yo ! Après avoir publié _Un renversé à la DGray-man,_ hier, je reviens en force avec une autre fic ! J'ai vraiment travaillé fort dessus et j'en suis fière ! Ça passe parfois à la limite du Rating, mais... ça ne le dépasse pas !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent, heureusement pour eux !

Rating: T

Je ne vous retiens pas plus,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

PoV Allen

J'ai 16 ans, je suis albinos et je suis négligé de mon tuteur. Depuis peu, j'héberge chez un des cuisiniers du petit village où j'habite, heureusement, car je serais mort de fin depuis belle lurette. On s'entend très bien tout les deux, il s'appelle Mana. C'est pas mal les seuls points positifs de ma vie, non attendez, en fait il y en a un autre. Je suis accepté de tout le monde au village, malgré mon apparence peu commune. Eh oui, c'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre quelqu'un avec des cheveux blancs, qui a une cicatrice rouge foncé commençant au bas de sa joue et terminant en un pentacle inversé sur le front, barrant le côté gauche de son visage et ce n'est pas tout, ayant un bras complètement rouge avec un crucifix inséré sur le dos de sa main. Tout ça, c'est Allen Walker, bref...moi quoi...

En ce moment même, c'est-à-dire midi moins le quart, je dîne sur une des tables extérieurs du restaurant de Mana.

...

...

Hm ? Des bruits de sabots ? Ce doit sûrement le prince qui vient chercher ses sobas habituels, il n'y a qu'ici qu'on en fait. Il est plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est rare, pour ne pas dire: Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Je le regarde, enregistrant chacun de ses traits. Il a fier allure sur son étalon noir. Il a de longs cheveux noir aux reflets bleutés, remonter en une queue de cheval haute... Il a de magnifiques yeux bleus, je n'avais jamais remarqué, malgré ses visites régulières. Il n' pas l'air joyeux joyeux, ses traits son super crispés.

Ah, zut, il me regarde maintenant. Je baisse mes iris gris vers le sol, soudainement intéressant. Même si j'ai la tête penché vers la terre, je peux voir qu'il approche...

Merde...

* * *

PoV Kanda

«Yû Kanda ! Tu dois te trouver une femme ! Tu as 19 ans bon dieu ! cria une voix grave et dure.

-Mais père, je n'ai aucunement envie de me marier !

-Ne discute pas, dès demain, si tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un, tu épouseras une femme que je te présenterais.

-Tch !

Je sortis du bureau de mon père en rage. Je refuse de me marier, en plus je suis loin de m'intéresser au femme, mais comment puis-je expliquer à mon père que je suis aux hommes ? Tout de même, je souris sadiquement, il n'aurait pas dit : «Trouver quelqu'un» ? Quelqu'un n'est pas nécessairement féminin, n'est-ce-pas ? Il y a ce jeune albinos, au village, qui m'intéresse. Mignon et une bouille très enfantine pour son âge. Je vais aller lui parler, maintenant même. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu au village, complètement furibond à cause de mon père et accompagné de deux gardes du corps, un borgne roux, Lavi, et un portugais, Tyki Mikk. personnellement, je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'eux, mais on ne discute pas les ordres du roi. J'ai galopé pendant une dizaine de minutes pour me rendre du château au restaurant de l'homme qui l'héberge. Tiens, j'ai l'impression que l'on me regarde. Je relève mon regard et tombe sur les orbes argentés de l'albinos que je cherchais. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence, ça me surprends. Je descends tranquillement de ma monture et avance d'une démarche lente vers lui, suivi de près par mes deux gardes du corps. Je le salut poliment, mais ne reçois qu'un couinement incompréhensible en réponse. Je prends place sur une chaise à ses côtés et déplace ses cheveux pour voir son visage. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il équarquilla les yeux. Je continue de glisser ma main jusqu'à sa joue pourpre.

«Prin... prince !»

* * *

PoV Auteure

L'albinos regarda le prince dans les yeux qu'un quart de seconde, mais se fut suffisant pour que le brun ce rendre compte qu'il l'intimidait. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue et rigola de la réaction du blandinet qui empira dans son rougissement.

«Prin... prince !

-Tu te sens offusqué ?»

Il rigola encore un peu et arrêta sec. Il prit brusquement son menton et le releva pour qu'il le regarde.

«Dit-moi, moyashi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-A... Allen, mon prince, Allen Walker.

-Mignon.»

Le brun relâcha sa future proie, non sans suivre de sa paume le corps frêle du gamin. Sa main baladeuse s'arrêta sur sa cuisse, puis reprit place sur la table.

«Prince ! s'exclama Allen.

-Moyashi ? rit Kanda.

-Pourquoi vous... vous...

-Pourquoi je te pelote ?»

Le blandinet rougit encore plus, si possibilité, et rebaissa la tête vers le sol.

«C'est simple, tu m'intéresses.

-Eeeeeeeeh ?»

* * *

PoV Allen

Mais qu'est-ce-que ? C'est sérieusement pas à tout les jours que l'on rencontrent un prince, encore moins tout les jours qu'il s'assit à vos côtés et vous fait la discussion, il n'y a même pas 1% de chance qu'il replace une mèche de vos cheveux et moins de 0,000000000000001% qu'il vous avoue une attirance particulière.

Alors pourquoi diable est-ce-que ça m'arrive ? Suis-je si malchanceux ? Certaines personnes en serait ravies, mais pas moi. Même si je suis un homme, je dois bien l'avouer, il est divinement beau. Comme n'importe qui, j'ai déjà pensé que ce devrait être génial de vivre dans ce château avec cet homme aux allures d'ange, mais de là à avoir des relations amicales ou encore sexuels avec lui, vraiment pas !

«Tu viens souper au château ce soir ou c'est la peine capitale pour toi, compris ?

-Mais... mais...

-Compris ? rétorqua durement le brun.

-Oui, oui, couina Allen.

-Content que tu acceptes aussi facilement !»

Je grogna de frustration en silence. Non, mais menacé quelqu'un de le tuer s'il refuse de venir souper ! En voilà des manières !

Ah tiens, il y a un homme avec une jeune femme qui s'approche de nous. Maintenant qu'il sont plus près, je les reconnais, c'est de bons amis à Mana, Neah et sa soeur Lulubell. Je vis Kanda soupirer devant moi et se retourner vers les deux nouveaux venus.

«Si c'est encore pour me proposer votre soeur pour femme, vous pouvez déjà faire demi-tour.»

Je sursaute. Neah voulait marier sa soeur au prince ?

«Ce n'est pas exactement pour ça, mais tu es proche !» sourit Neah.

Lulubell se jeta dans un rire agaçant.

«Que me voulez-vous cette fois ?

-Seulement t'annoncer que dans trois jours, tu épouseras ma petite soeur, avec ou sans ton consentement, ton père semblait bien apprécier l'idée.»

La blonde sauta de joie, trop contente d'avoir enfin ce prince qu'elle convoitait tant.(1)

«Quoi ?» cracha le métis.

* * *

PoV Kanda

Son père voulait qu'il épouse cette femme qui se dandinait comme une idiote à chaque fois qu'elle était contente ? Alors là, hors de question ! Peut importe la manière que j'utiliserai, je ne l'épouserais pas !

«Moyashi, 18h, Lavi, reste avec lui. Tyki, viens avec moi, on rentre !» m'exclamais-je, rouge de colère.

Tiky et le baka usagi sursautèrent, mais obéirent aux ordres. Je grimpa rageusement sur mon étalon et partit au galop vers le château. Une fois arrivé je gravit à une vitesse fulgurante les sept étages qui me séparait du bureau du roi. J'ouvris la porte en grand et hurla sur mon père.

«Comment avez-vous pu ? Il est hors de question que j'épouse cette idiote !

-Kanda, comment oses-tu ! Cette femme est d'une beauté à faire chavirer plus d'un homme !

-Elle m'énerve ! Il est hors de question que je passe le restant de ma vie avec elle !

-Tu n'avais qu'à te trouver quelqu'un que tu aimerais !

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'intéressait !

-Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

-Car c'est un homme.»

Un «O» muet se forma sur les lèvres du roi.

«Je l'ai même invité à souper avec moi ce soir.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-Je compte bien l'épouser lui et pas cette hurluberlue !»

Le roi grogna. (Tel père, tel fils, non ? Alors pourquoi pas le contraire?)

«Tant qu'elle, enfin qu'il ressemble un tant soit peu à une femme, j'arriverais peut-être à supporter sa vue avec toi.»

Si je n'étais pas moi, j'aurais sauté de joie. Je sortis de la pièce, laissant une dernière phrase à mon père, ainsi que signe de main.

«Vous verez bien ce soir.»

* * *

PoV Lavi

«Allen Walker ? Nee ! J'aime bien ton nom, moyashi !

-Moyashi !? Mais c'est une fixation ou quoi !? Je suis pas une pousse de soja !

-Tu semblais plus timide tout-à-l'heure !

-Très drôle, rit sarcastiquement Allen.

-Alors, tu intéresse Yû-chan ? Tu es chanceux, c'est pas tout le monde qui peut souper avec lui.

-Ne me fais pas rire.»

Allen se leva et entra dans le restaurant, je le suis, mais regarde du coin de l'oeil Neah et Lulubell qui partent le sourire aux lèvres.

«Mana, je ne serais pas là ce soir, dit Allen.

-Ah oui, où seras-tu ?»

Allen se dirigea vers la cuisine arrière suivi de près par moi. Mana releva sa tête vers le gamin et équarquilla les yeux.

«Un... Un garde du château ?»

* * *

PoV Auteure

Les yeux de Mana s'agrandirent.

«Un... Un garde du château ?»

Allen secoua positivement de la tête et Lavi retira son casque.

«Il fait chaud là-dedans ! se plaignit-t-il

-J'ai été invité au château, enchaîna Allen.

-Quoi ?»

Le blandinet baissa une fois de plus son regard vers le sol.

«Je devrais revenir en soirée... commença Allen

-Ni compte pas, j'ai bien vu à son regard qu'il compte te garder pour la nuit.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, je vais finir par croire que notre prince est un pervers !

-Peut-être qu'il l'est, qui sait ce qu'il pense ?»

Allen soupira, mais qu'avait-til fait pour mériter ça ? Rien, justement, alors pourquoi ça lui arrivait ?

«Mais voyons Allen ! Ne reste pas planté là ! s'exclama Mana, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Tu es une des seules personnes qui pourra voir l'intérieur du château ! Pourquoi je ne vois pas ton magnifique sourire ?»

Aussitôt, un sourire illumia le visage du blandinet.

«Tu n'as pas tord !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ! Va te préparer !

-Oui, oui ! Tout de suite !»

Le blandinet et le rouquin montèrent à l'étage, le cadet marcha tranquillement vers sa chambre. De plus, il réussit à se débarrasser du pot de colle roux qui refuser de désobéir aux ordres de Kanda, qui lui disait de le surveiller. Allen se positionna devant sa garde-robe. Résumons, il devait aller souper au château et avec le fils du roi. Pas fameux comme situation, qu'est-ce-qu'un pauvre paysan comme lui pouvait se mettre sur le dos ?

* * *

PoV Lavi

«17h40... Je suis stressé !

-Calme-toi, Allen !»

Le blandinet soupira.

«Tu as une monture ?»

Allen hocha positivement de la tête.

«Tant mieux, va la chercher.»

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un étalon blanc aux reflets argentés.

«Ta monture est magnifique, c'est rare de cette couleur.

-Merci.

-Grimpe, on y va !»

* * *

Pov Auteure

_18h01_

«Tu es en retard Lavi ! hurla Kanda.

-Désolé, Kanda-sama, couina Lavi.

-Mais... mais quand même, mon prince ! Ce n'est qu'une minutes de retard, bredouilla Allen.

-N'interromps pas moyashi !»

Kanda s'approcha de l'anglais et glissa sa main le long de sa joue, puis il releva son visage vers le sien. Allen senti les deux mèches détachés du reste de la queue de cheval de l'ainé venir frotter son visage et une douce pression se déposa sur ses lèvres. Il équarquilla ses yeux et son visage entier prit un teinte rouge foncée.

* * *

PoV Allen

En retard ? Il lui hurle dessus pour une minute de retard ? Non, mais franchement !

«Mais... mais quand même, mon prince ! Ce n'est qu'une minute,» bredouillais-je

Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris ? Oh merde, il approche. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment, mais il est vachement bien habillé. Il porte un grand uniforme noir et bleu qui lui qui lui arrête aux chevilles . Il a de longues manches qui cache ses mains comme s'il portait des gants, puis il a un col qui semble un peu serré au niveau du cou. Ça lui va bien, il est beau... RAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! ARRÊTE DE RÊVASSER !

Merde, il recommence à me caresser bizarrement ! C'est du harcèlement là ! Il rapproche son visage du mien... C'est mauvais !

* * *

PoV Auteure

Allen fut tellement surpris qu'il perdit conscience, Tyki s'éclipsa de la pièce, choqué et Lavi battit des bras, puis tomba sur les fesses.

«P-p-p-p-p-p-p-prince ! s'écria Lavi.

-Oui ?»

Lavi quitta la salle destabilisé, tandis qu'Allen repris conscience une trentaine de minutes plus tard sur un lit. Il s'assit doucement et scruta lentement la pièce. La chambre était de style japonaise, les murs était d'un bleu pâle magnifique et le sol, complétement blanc, était éclatant. Il avait le lit, sur lequel il se trouvait, au fond de la pièce et un bureau. Il y avait peu de décorations, seulement une magnifique fleur de lotus rose dans un sablier. Il glissa un de ses pieds hors des couvertures épaisses. Il le déposa délicatement au sol. Il frissona et remonta son pied tremblant sous la couette.

«Le plancher est gélé !»

Puis il réalisa quelque chose, à son arrivé au château, il portait des bas dans ses bottes ! Il retira la couverture d'un coup sec et frissona à la morsure du froid. Il se regarda. Il portait un long pantalon blanc, moulant, un chandail sans manche blanc aux bordures dorées, puis une grande cape aux même couleurs que son chandail. Il avait aussi un gant solitaire sur sa main gauche... complètement le contraire de Kanda à qui on ne voyait que la peau du visage ainsi que sa longue chevelure noir. Il n'avait jamais enfilé ces habits, ni même vu, alors pourquoi... Allen coupa cours à ses pensées, est-ce-que le prince aurait... La porte s'ouvrit.

«Tu es réveillé ?

-Mon prince ? Où suis-je ?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Vous... vous m'avez changé ?

-Oui.»

Allen rougit et baissa le regard.

«Alors vous m'avez vu presque déshabillé ?

-Oui, et je ne t'es pas que regardé, je t'ai caressé, je t'ai embrassé, je t'ai touché et maintenant que j'y pense, tu dois avoir deux ou trois sucons dans le cou.»

Si ça aurait été possible, Allen serait sûrement mort, tellement il avait honte ! Allen réfléchit à ce que Kanda lui avait dit, puis son teint devint blême. Le kendoka pouffa légèrement à son expression et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il prit place aux côtés d'Allen.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es encore vierge ! Tu es aussi pur qu'un ange !»

Allen soupira de soulagement.

«Mais pas pour longtemps», finit-il

L'albinos sursauta.

«Vous... vous...

-Tu as faim ?

-Prince... est-ce-que vous voulez me prendre ?

-Je t'ai posé une question ! As-tu faim ?

-Prince !

-Appelles-moi Kanda, as-tu faim ?

-Prince ! Répondez-moi !»

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

«Tu es chez moi, tu n'as pas le droit de manquer de politesse à mon égard.

-Désolé, grogna Allen, en prononçant durement chaque syllabe.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça !»

Il aggripa d'une main le cou du cadet et le plaqua sur le lit, Allen gémit.

«Maintenant, réponds à ma question, as-tu faim ?

-Non ! cracha l'albinos.»

*GRMMBL !* Allen rougit violemment et détourna le regard.

«Je croyais que messieur n'avait pas faim.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

-Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions ! »

Kanda prit Allen dans ses bras et se leva.

Le blandinet poussa un cri de surprise.

«Mais... mais qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes !?

-C'est quoi cette question débile, je t'emmênes à la salle à manger !

-Déposez-moi ! Je... je peux marcher !

-Arrêtes de te plaindre, moyashi.

-Je m'appelle Allen ! Pas crétin ! Pas imbécile ! Pas moyashi ! ALLEN ! A.L.L.E.N !

-Tu râles souvent comme ça ? C'est assez énervant, mais c'est excitant. Tu sais, si tu veux le lit est juste derrière toi, _Allen._»

Allen se figea, il essayait d'insinuer quoi là ?

«Ah, ça à fonctionner, il s'est tut, bon c'est vrai que je vais avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux pervert... mais...» pensa Kanda

De tout le trajet, Allen ne dit rien, pendant le souper, rien ne sortit de sa bouche, non plus... enfin ça, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était trop occupé à ingurgiter tout ce qui était comestible sur la table.

«Tu as perdu ta langue, moyashi ?»

Allen se renfrogna.

«Figurez-vous que je sais encore parler !

-Tant mieux, ça me facilitera la tâche !»

Allen pris quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'insinuait le japonais.

«Vous êtes un obsédé ou quoi !?

-Nan, mais tu es incorrigible !

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça !»

Le brun ricana silencieusement. Il se leva et s'avança vers le cadet, qui rougit. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans ses mains.

«Viens avec moi.

Pour aller où ? répondit durement Allen.

-Au bureau de mon père.»

L'albinos équarquilla les yeux.

«Mais... mais pourquoi !?

-Secret !»

* * *

PoV Kanda

Le moyashi se lève, il regarde le sol. Il est mignon... J'ai une idée, une mauvaise idée... mais l'envie est irrépressible... Je le prends par la taille, il pousse un cri de surprise. Je le soulève, style princesse, et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me repousse violemment, je coupe le baiser, mais ne le lâche pas pour autant. Il me lance un regard noir. C'est définitif, la tête qu'il tire en ce moment sera gravé dans ma mémoire pour le restant de mes jours.

«Pourquoi vous faîtes toujours se genre de... choses ?

-Il n'a pas de raison pour tout.»

Allen grogna.

«Lâ... Lâchez-moi !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres !»

...

Puis je...

...

* * *

PoV Auteure

Puis il laissa l'Anglais s'écraser comme un con au sol.

«Ouch ! Ça fait mal !

-Assume, tu m'as demandé de te lâcher.

-Depuis quand vous obéissez à ce que je dis ?

-Depuis que ça m'amuses.»

Kanda tendit sa main au plus jeune, mauvaise idée... Le cadet la saisit, puis la tira de toutes ses forces. Les yeux du japonais s'agrandirent et il atterit dans un plouf sono... euh, oups désolé, et il atterit sur le sol rejoint d'un *BAM* rettentissant. Allen plaça une main devant sa bouche et mordit sa lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de rigoler de la situation précédente, mais se fût plus fort que lui, un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le brun releva sa tête en gémissant. Il leva sa main vers son front. C'est sûr, il allait avoir un bleu... Il grogna. Allen déglutit quand le brun releva ses yeux vers lui. Les lèvres de l'ainé s'étirèrent pour former un sourire joueur.

«Tu es vraiment débile !

-Hey !» protesta Allen.

Kanda se redressa et Allen en fit de même. L'anglais se laissa guidé par le japonais, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Quand Kanda lui avait dit qu'il se rendait au bureau du roi, il l'avait cru immédiatement et il le croyait toujours, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment... quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Il accédèrent en cinq minutes au bureau et entrèrent.

«Mon père, puis-je prendre quelques minutes de votre temps ?

-Alors, voici le jeune homme dont tu m'as parlé...

-Oui.

-Plutôt androgyne, ce devrait marché...

-J'aimerais savoir, à l'occurrence, si ça ne vous insulte pas, mon rôle dans cette histoire ? balbutia Allen

-Tu ne lui à donc rien dit ?

-Si je lui avait expliqué, il aurait refusé catégoriquement de venir, c'est un fait, soupira Kanda.

-Effectivement...

-Hum ? émit Allen.»

Le roi s'approcha de l'anglais et le regarda de tous bords, tous côtés.

«Il serait peut-être temps de l'aider à mettre au clair ses pensées.

-Si vous le désirez, père.»

Le brun se tourna vers Allen et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il déposa un doux baisé sur sa main. L'albinos rougit.

«Mais... mais...-

-Allen Walker, paysan et élève de l'exorciste prêtre Marian Cross, puis-je avoir votre main ?

-Mais... vous la tenez.

-Mais quel idiot !» pensa Kanda.

Le roi regarda son fils.

«Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? soupira-t-il.

-Oui, je crois qu'il suffit de lui expliquer un peu...

-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, murmura Allen.

-D'accord, je vais te l'expliquer claire, net et précis, OK ?

-Euh... oui, oui...

-Moyashi, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-HEEEEEEEEEIIIIIINNN ?

* * *

PoV Allen

_Veux-tu m'épouser ? _Ces mots tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Kanda venait de me demander en mariage ? Mais ils étaient deux mecs, bon sang !

«Mais nous sommes deux hommes !

-Oui, et ?

-Mais le mariage homosexuel est interdit !

-Il suffit de t'enfiler une jolie robe et tu ressembles à la femme parfaite !

-Il est hors de question que je me travestisse pour vous !

-Ce n'est pas un choix !

-Mais... mais ce n'est pas juste ! Vous êtes en train de décidé mon futur !

-Exactement.

-Mais...

-Tu parles trop, moyashi, tu peux te retirer, la chambre des invités est deux étages plus bas, la porte au fond.»

Je quitta la salle, furibond. Je ne sais pas trop par quelle miracle, mais je me suis rendu à la chambre désigné en un clin d'oeil, moi qui habituellement à un si mauvais sens de l'orientation... Je suis entré et j'ai claqué la porte. Je me suis laissé tombé lourdement sur le lit. Je sais que je me suis endormi, mais combien de temps, je n'en sais que trop rien. Je sais qu'il est présentement 00h05 et que la raison pour laquelle je suis debout est que quelqu'un à toqué à la porte de la chambre où je dors.

«Oui ?»

J'ouvre doucement la porte et tombe face à face avec Tyki et Lavi.

«On aimerait te parler une seconde.

-Oui, oui, si vous voulez !»

Je suis aller m'installer sur le lit. Tyki s'est prit une chaise et Lavi est rester debout.

«Que... que me voulez-vous ?»

Lavi prit la parole en premier, suivi de Tyki.

«On voudrait te parler de Yû. Tu sais, ça fait un moment déjà, mais tu lui plaît beaucoup.

-Et on crois que tu la blessé en le repoussant aussi durement tout-à-l'heure. Il n'est pas très bon pour montrer ses sentiments, alors il a pris l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il veux en menaçant les gens. Alors, quand il essaye d'obtenir quelque chose de toi, il te menace ou te force, mais s'il-te-plait, ne lui en veux pas. À force d'être avec lui, on fini par comprendre qu'il est une bonne personne.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi vous me dîtes ça...»

Lavi repris.

«C'est parce que quand vous avez terminé votre dernière conversation, celle avec la demande en mariage, Yû t'as demandé de sortir pour une raison bien particulière. Quand il t'as fait ça demande, il était au courant que tu refuserais, je crois que ça tu étais au courant.

-Oui.

-Te forcer, alors qu'il savait que tu ne serais pas heureux avec lui, la blessé profondément.

-D'a... D'accord...»

Je commençe à me sentir mal-à-l'aise.

«Je crois que tu l'as repoussé plus violement qu'il ne l'avait prévu et je crois que...

-Que... ?

-Enfin, quand il est sortit du bureau, quelques minutes après, il ne semblait pas aller bien, il semblait avoir mal au coeur, puis il est partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, je pense que ta réaction ne l'as pas juste blessé, tu l'as complétement boulversé.

-À... à ce point ?»

Lavi et Tyki hochèrent la tête.

«Je... je voudrais aller le voir... si possible.

-Tu es sûr ?

-À cent pourcent...

-D'accord, suis nous.»

Je n'ajoutai rien et les suivit.

* * *

PoV Auteure

Lavi et Tyki s'arrêtèrent finalement. Tyki prit son courage à deux mains et cogna à la porte. Ils dûrent attendre un peu avant que Kanda daigne leur ouvrir. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'albinos.

«Que me voulez-vous ? leur dit durement le japonais.

-C'est moi qui veux vous parlez, mon prince, dit Allen, en se plaçant devant lui.

-Alors, moyashi, que me veux-tu ?

-J'aimerais vous parlez de cette demande en mariage, que vous m'avez faîtes.»

Le nippon sembla avoir un mouvement de recul.

«Tch...»

Le brun se poussa un peu pour laisser le cadet entrer et il claqua sa porte. Tyki et Lavi sursautèrent, puis partirent.

«Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir à propos de cette demande ? grogna-t-il

-Je veux premièrement m'excuser de vous avoir parlez comme ça.

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, se serait plutôt à moi de le faire...

-J'ai... j'ai eu une conversation avec Tyki et Lavi il y a quelques minutes plutôt.

-Hm ?

-Ils m'ont parlé un peu de vous...-

-Quoi ? le coupa rageusement Kanda.

-Ça m'a permis... de comprendre mon erreur.»

Le brun jura contre le portugais et le rouquin.

«Au fond, repris Allen, vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne, n'est-ce-pas... Kan... Kanda ?

-Tch...»

Allen s'approcha de l'ainé.

«Alors...»

Il rougit.

«Je... vous... enfin... vous souhaitez vraiment m'épousez ?

* * *

PoV Kanda

_Souhaitez-vous vraiment m'épousez ? _Bien sûr que je le veux ! Quelle question débile ! Je frappe durement mon bureau... Le gamin tremble, il a peur, mais je suis trop en colère pour m'en empêcher, je lui offre un crochet du droit. Il tombe littéralement au sol.

«Mais...-

-Tu es vraiment un idiot ! Tu crois que je demande la main de n'importe qui ? Tu crois que je t'aurais demandé en mariage si je ne t'aimais pas !? Arrête d'agir en con ! Je suis fou de toi !»

Il ouvre la bouche, mais la referme. Il me regarde dans les yeux malgré tout, finalement, il prend la parole.

«Je... je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment posé une question stupide. Je... je n'avais pas envisagé que vous pouviez avoir des sentiments pour moi... De ce fait, j'ai mal réagis envers vous. J'espère recevoir votre pardon.

-Arrête...

-Mais...

-Arrête !»

Je l'aggripa brusquement à la gorge et le plaqua au mur. Il gémit sous ma poigne, ça m'énerva encore plus.

«Ka... Kan... da...»

Je déchira son chandail, à l'aide de ma main libre et colla mes lèvres sur son torse, passant sur chaque morceau de chair accessible. Peu à peu, je retirai ma main, de sa gorge, le laissant enfin reprendre son souffle. Il s'écroula au sol, haletant et en toussant, un main sur le cou. Il leva son regard, ses yeux me suppliant de ne pas enclencher ce que je m'apprétais à faire, mais peut importe ses tentatives, je suis en colère et je le désire ardement. J'empoigne son bras et le balance sur mon lit. Toi et moi, moyashi, on va s'amuser...

* * *

PoV Auteure

L'albinos mordait sa lèvre tellement fort qu'il en saignait, il était hors de question qu'il gémisse une fois de plus devant le nippon, mais cet main chaude et puissante, se promenant librement dans son pantalon, ne rendait pas la tâche aisée. Il tenta une enième fois de repousser le brun, à l'aide de ses mains, mais le manque d'énergie et la différence de force l'empêchait de changer quoi que ce soit à la situation présente. Malgré ses efforts incroyables pour le repousser, un gémissement traversa la frontière de ses lèvres, ce qui sembla plaire au plus agé, puisqu'il accéléra ses mouvements et caresses. Bientôt, les plaintes du cadet s'éteignirent pour laisser place à de petits cris de plaisir. La main baladeuse, qui, précédemment, se promenait aisément sur les cuisses de l'albinos, changea d'emplacement, désirant avoir un nouvel aperçut(?) du corps encore pure et innocent d'Allen. Le blandinet lâcha un cri de surprise et d'une soudaine force, communément appelé : Adrénaline, gifla Kanda, lui laissant au passage une magnifique marque rouge. Sans plus tarder, il prit la fuite.

«A... Allen !»

* * *

PoV Auteure

«Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris !? Tu es devenu fou ? Il ne t'appartient toujours pas ! Tu n'as encore aucun droit sur lui ! Tu ne peux te permette de l'agresser de la sorte ! s'emporta le roi.

-Je... commença Kanda

-Oh non ! Je ne veux pas d'excuses ! Tu es en faute, prends tes responsabilités !

-Ce... c'est... c'est de ma faute ! bafouilla Allen.

-Ne prends pas les erreurs de mon fils comme étant les tiennes, si tu le désires, tu peux quitter pour reprendre ton quotidien habituel.

-Vrai... vraiment !?

-Puisque ton choix de retour semble être pris, dans ce cas, Yû, dans deux jours, au coucher du soleil, tu épouseras Miss Lulubell.

-Qu... quoi ?» déglutit Kanda

Le blandinet se sentit tressailir, Kanda ? Avec Lulubell ? Lulubell, princesse ? Son village sous la gouverne de Lulubell ? Kanda marier à Lulubell ? Le prince... ce prince qui était tombé pour lui devait gâcher sa vie avec cette femme ? Personnellement, il ne se croyait pas prêt pour une relation avec quelqu'un, mais si il devait faire un choix, ici, maintenant, il accepterais volontié de l'épouser, juste pour ne pas le laisser à cette dame. Il refusais de ce l'avouer dans l'immédiat, mais il était bel et bien tombé dans les filets du brun.

Le brun tourna les talons, furieux contre lui-même, rendu à ce stade, il n'avait plus de contrôle sur sa vie, à moins qu'Allen ne change d'avis, ce qu'il l'étonnerais bien gros, vu son enthousiasme quant à rentrer chez lui. Il baissa les armes, même si ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'abandonner.

Allen se sentit mal. Il ne voulait pas que ce mariage entre Kanda et Lulubell est lieu, alors pour une fois dans sa vie, il se lança, même si ça revenait à perde sa liberté, ses droits ou encore sa pureté, il s'aggripa à Kanda et s'exclama d'une voix légèrement craintive et hésitante, mais claire :

«Kan... Kanda ! Je... Je refuse de vous voir avec elle ! Je vous ai causé beaucoup de problème, car je n'arrivais en aucun cas à faire un choix et j'en suis profondément désolé, mais... mais maintenant, je me suis décidé ! Je veux être avec vous, d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à mon dernier jour !... J'accepte de vous épousez.»

Kanda se figea et les yeux du roi s'équarquillèrent. Le nippon se retourna lentement vers l'anglais, qui rougit et commença à se sentir mal-à-l'aise face au silence du brun.

«Tu parles sérieusement ?

-Je... Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute mon existence.»

De légères rougeurs s'intallèrent sur les joues de l'ainé, malgré lui. Il se défit de la prise de l'anglais, prit sa main et déposa un doux baiser sur celle-ci. Il le fixa dans les yeux.

«En es-tu sûr ?

-Oui et en aucun cas je ne changerais mon choix.

-Tu es vraiment prêt à quitter ton foyer et abandonner ta liberté pour... moi ?

-Puisque je vous le dit !»

Un doux, mais sincère sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'albinos et il rougit à son tour. Les deux se retournèrent avec syncronisation vers le roi, qui apparament était tout à fait d'accord et même ravi du choix d'Allen. Il prit la parole sur un ton grave et quand même assez affectueux.

«Je crois que tout est décidé, je vais envoyer un messager pour envoyer l'annulation du mariage à Monsieur Neah et Miss Lulubell.»

Allen sauta au cou du japonais et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui parut embarrasser la troisième personne de la salle, qui commençait à se sentir de trop, le plus jeune lança un regard d'excuse au père de Kanda.

«Vous pouvez disposer, s'empressa de dire le roi.

-Oui.»

Kanda et Allen ne prirent pas une minute de plus, il quittèrent la salle. Un fois la porte fermé, le cadet se retourna. Le brun déposa doucement sa main sur la joue chaude de l'anglais. Il posa son front sur celui d'Allen et il le serra puissament dans ses bras.

«Kanda ?

-Je t'en pris, ferme-là,» lui répondit-t-il simplement.

Allen eu un petit sursaut, mais il répondit tout simplement à son étreinte, puis ils se séparèrent, pour retourner chacun dans leur chambre respective. Une plus en hauteur et l'autre deux étages plus bas.

* * *

PoV Auteure

Le lendemain, Lavi et Tyki fûrent envoyer pour un mission impossible, allez chercher Kanda et Allen. lls n'eurent aucun problème pour allez à la rencontre du blandinet, qui se promenait dans les couloirs du château, par contre, le nippon fût toute une épreuve, sans Allen, ils n'aurait certainement pas réussit à le sortir de la salle d'entrainement pour l'entraîner à la salle familiale, Lavi y perdit presque là tête et Tyki, le bras...

«Vous vouliez nous parlez ? demanda Allen, un fois rendu.

-Tch.

-Je veux vous annoncer la date de votre mariage à tout les deux.

-Ah oui ?

-Au printemps, quand nos cerisiers commenceront à fleurir, la cérémonie débutera.

-Il me semble que c'est dans peu de temps.

-Tu as raison l'hiver termine dans peu de temps.

-Je suis heureux !

-Tch.

-Quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, mon prince ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kanda !

-Vous êtes en colère ?

-Non, tout va bien, soupira le brun.

-Hm ? D'accord...»

L'anglais baissa le regard vers le sol et entremêla ses propres doigts entre eux, légèrement triste que l'ainé soit de mauvaise humeur à une annonce pareil. Le japonais souffla un coup et ramena sa tête à l'arrière, il refusait que son cadet et bientôt époux, se sente mal-à-l'aise ou soit attristé par sa faute.

«Je ne suis pas d'une super humeur, mais ne te sens pas mal pour ça.

-Merci, Kanda.

-Vous pouvez y allez.» coupa le roi, ne voulant pas s'enfoncer dans cette conversation.

L'anglais et le japonais se levèrent tout les deux des chaises où ils s'étaient installé et quittèrent de suite la salle. Différemment de la journée précédente, les deux partirent ensemble vers la chambre de l'ainé. Allen prit place sur le lit et posa son regard sur Kanda, il lui sourit discrètement. Le plus vieux ne se gêna pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis dans son cou.

«Juste... ne pas allez trop loin, s'il-vous-plaît.

-Je me retiendrai.

-Merci.»

L'albinos le laissa l'allonger et il l'embrassa à son tour. Le brun fût surpris de l'initiative du blandinet, mais ça lui plu, il passa sa main sous sa chemise blanche et le caressa. Le cadet entoura de ses bras Kanda et approcha doucement sa tête de son oreille. Il y glissa trois mots :

«Je t'aime»

* * *

PoV Auteure

Elle lisait, puis relisait la lettre envoyer pas le messager.

_Miss Lulubell, _

_Cet écrit vous a été envoyer pour vous annoncez que j'annule votre mariage avec mon fils. Après quelques problèmes familliaux, mon fils à trouvé une agréable et aimable personne dont il est miraculeusement tombé amoureux. Toutes mes excuses pour les problèmes que nous vous avons causés._

_Bien à vous, Hideki Kanda._

Eh bien, au moins, elle aura trouvé une raison de pleurer après toute ces années de joie...

* * *

(1)Désolé pour les fans de Lulubell, je n'ai rien contre elle, mais il me fallait bien quelqu'un !

C'était bon ? Je veux tout savoir, j'ai travaillé fort dessus !

Review ?

Yuanne:)


End file.
